Father (Fullmetal Alchemist)
|-|Base= |-|Evolved Form= |-|God Father= Summary Father (お父様, Otō-sama) is the central antagonist of the manga and 2009 anime series. He is the oldest and most powerful Homunculus and identical in appearance to Van Hohenheim. He is also the creator and leader of the Homunculi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly far higher | At least 7-C, likely far higher | 5-B, possibly 4-C | At least 7-C, possibly 6-C Name: Homunculus, the Dwarf in the Flask. Known as Father by his children, and as the "Philosopher of the East". Origin: Fullmetal Alchemist Gender: Male (Though technically none) Age: Over 450 years old Classification: Dwarf in the Flask, Homunculus, and the father of the seven sins (Greed, Pride, Wrath, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Lust) Powers and Abilities: |-|Container Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Weapon Transmutation, Healing, Body Control, Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can create Philosopher's Stones from the souls of others and absorb souls), Power Nullification (Can negate the transmutation abilities of Alchemists), Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Regeneration (Low-High), Resurrection (Homunculican resurrect with the Philosophers Stone), Attack Reflection (Sent Scar's Deconstruction Alchemy back at him), Resistance to Deconstruction (Unfazed by Scar attempt to deconstruct him) |-|Evolved Form=Intangibility (Sheds his psychical Container, taking on a shadowy form. Unharmed by Greed's attack), Electricity Manipulation (Zapped May with a thought), Body Control (Can create holes in his body to avoid attacks), Size Manipulation (Can drastically increase the size of objects) |-|Gates Absorbed=All previous abilities but to a much greater degree. Enhanced Matter Manipulation (Father now has control over nuclear fusion), Soul Manipulation (Father now possesses over 50 Million Souls in his Stone. Can now directly steal souls from his opponent after absorbing the souls of Amestris), Enhanced Attack Reflection (Can reflect Roy's Flame Alchemy back at him), Weather Manipulation (Can create Tornadoes and has control over weather), Acrobatics, Reality Warping, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Unharmed by Roy's flames ignores the heat of Lava) Attack Potency: At least Town level, possibly far higher (Vastly superior to all of his children, his Philosopher Stone contains a much higher amount of Souls than the one's used in Ishval, making him vastly superior to Solf J. Kimblee) | At least Town level, likely far higher (Effortlessly stomped and absorbed Hohenheim) | Planet level, possibly Star level (Absorbed the Earth's Gate of Truth, gaining the Earth's Energy. Stated that he could create planets also Absorbed The Sun's Gate of Truth, confirmed through Edward's research on the slabs he found in the False Portal) | At least Town level, possibly Island level (Lost control of his God Power's and 500 Million Souls, greatly weakening him. Can still recreate his mini sun but using it might be risky crushed his mini sun) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to that of Van Hohenheim) | At least Hypersonic, likely higher | Unknown | Hypersonic (At least comparable to Wrath) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 100 as Depowered Father (At least comparable to Sloth) Striking Strength: At least Town Class (Far superior to his children and Kimblee) | At least Town Class, likely far higher (Far stronger than his Container Form) | Planet Class, possibly Star Class | At least Town Class, possibly Island Class (Crushed his mini sun in his hands) Durability: At least Town level (Far superior to his children and Kimblee) | At least Town level, likely far higher (Far more durable than before). Intangibility and Regeneration make him hard to kill | Planet level, possibly Star level | At least Town level, possibly Island level (Can still create his mini sun, albeit with some risk involved) Stamina: Very high | Extremely high | Unknown | Very high (But it constantly decreases) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with his abilities. | Hundreds of kilometers via his size | Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with his abilities. | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with his abilities. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Created an entire country for his plans, has knowledge of the "Eye of God" entity that lives beyond the door, as he was once part of it). Nigh-Omniscient as God Absorbed (Has the Gate of the World and all its memories inside him) Weaknesses: Removed all of the deadly sins from himself, Alchemy and regeneration drain his souls, and he is not used to fighting physically like Hohenheim | None notable | None notable | Cannnot contain his god powers and it will strain and weaken him considerably over time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Philosopher's Stone Creation:' Instantly create Philosophers Stones from nearby humans. *'Homunculus Creation:' Create a Homunculus from his own being, or by placing some of himself into a human. *'Sun Creation:' Create a miniature star with nuclear fission (Even without the 60 million souls he can do this, but claims it's too risky to use in that state) Key: Container Form | Evolved Form | Gates Absorbed | Depowered Form Gallery Dwarf_in_the_Flask.jpg| Homuncurus.jpg| Father's original form, right before the activation of the nationwide transmutation circle in Xerxes. Father-0.jpg| Father (God Form).png| "God" Father Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Homunculi Category:Demigods Category:Monsters Category:Alchemists Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Studio Bones Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healers Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Chemistry Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Eye Users Category:Acrobats Category:Leaders Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Male Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6